Temptation's Playlist
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: Every moment has a song and for this WWE Diva and one wrestler bound to be a "Legacy" the playlist seems to play songs of temptation. Her task: get him. His task: get her. How do you fail: fall in love. How will the promiscuous duo prevail? Cody/OC
1. She Can Get It

_*_*NEW STORY!!!_

_Because I love to have like  
a **GAZILLION** things to do!!!!_

_Actually this was an idea I had for a while  
just needed the right wrestler for it._

_Everyone writes about** Edge** or someone else being a whore  
so I decided to get an inner muse for this one  
a muse I didn't think I'd have  
a muse I didn't KNOW i had_

_So this is for my **Cody Rhodes** muse.  
Each chapter will circle around a song  
NOTE: some songs will repeat if the lyric fits_

_Enjoy!!*_*_

**Chapter 1: She Can Get It**

"_Yeah she don't stop  
She working' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it"_

**-Kevin Rudolf **_**"She Can Get It"**_

Another city, another day and another guy to sneak out of their hotel room. Luckily she decided to wear flats because the last time she wore heels to land a guy, the hotel room he was placed into didn't have carpet. Try sneaking out of a place while wearing heels and the guy tells you he's a light sleeper. That was a huge no, because he asked her to stay the night until the morning. That was against her rules, hell being there for that long while debating how to sneak out was against her rules. In her eyes it was get in, get what you came for and then get the fuck out of there.

Too bad sometimes she wasn't so smart and slept with her own co-workers. I mean there was that whole Evan Bourne situation. She had slept with Evan while they were touring and he was on ECW. Smart right? Not if the next day was some blockbuster trade set up by Donald Trump and now he was on her show. He followed her and asked why she was not in the bed with him in the morning. She didn't properly know how to explain that; nor did she think something like that was going to happen to her.

Then there was the time before the draft in 2008. She was originally on Raw and it was Wrestlemania weekend. It's the only weekend where regardless of brand; they all came together on one stage. One too many drinks later she found herself, hands tangled in the blonde mane of the Rated R Superstar, Edge. Now usually she would have groaned in such disappointment, however this was Adam Copeland. Newly single, equally slutty and majorly hot in her eyes. There was no disappointment there.

There was an almost time with John Cena, way before he was a huge name. He was just really starting out on Smackdown and she was a brand new diva on the same brand. She watched relationships start and die while in training and saw how they became so complicated and weird after being near someone for so long and now have to work with them. It was then that she cut off John, leaving him confused… and with a serious case of blue balls.

Now here she was, sneaking out and slowly closing the door of the hotel room that belonged to another stupid mistake… or as she would now joke as a 'Miz-take'. How could she sleep with someone so lowly and small on a match card like Mike Mizanin boggled her mind. That was until she saw her two partners in crime standing by the hotel elevator doors, holding in serious giggles. Of course someone like The Miz would be considered a joke and better yet in her eyes and basing it on the amounts of it sitting in the hands of her best friends, a nice piece of chump change and something to do to kill spare time.

This person was none other than Alyssa Foster. Alyssa has been a WWE Diva since around late 2004 and is currently the Diva's Champion. Her light brown hair and hazel eyes have always been the kryptonite to all men. The way she would carry herself in her small, yet sleek and fit 5' 7" frame was a turn on for the male species. In her eyes, Alyssa was the perfect female; she wasn't clingy nor was she looking for a relationship at the moment. Alyssa was the kind of girl who didn't want any kind of strings attached while she knew she could experience life. Yes, she was promiscuous at the tender age of 25, coming into the business when she was just about to turn 19, but it was her life and she made sure she was protected because people carry diseases, like pregnancy.

Alyssa slowly laughed and stumbled to her friends at the hotel elevator. One being the past Diva's champion, Maryse Ouellet. Yes, the Canadian French beauty was her partner in crime when it came to exuding confidence and sex appeal. The tall blonde bombshell had befriended her when she was participating in the Diva Search. When Maryse went to training facilities, Alyssa took it upon herself to train her as well. Alyssa likes to say and take any credit of Maryse being a tough competitor, and Maryse just giggles and speak in French, throwing off everyone except Alyssa who understood Maryse.

The other was an unlikely consort, being the cocky and arrogant third generation superstar, Randy Orton. Now, you would think because he's a male and she oozes sex appeal, they've slept together. Well, you'd be thinking correct. He was about to be drafted over to Raw and she was staying at Smackdown. One night of passion formed the only string they both were happy to carry, friendship. Now Randy was married, but was still just a big of a whore as Alyssa was. Although she'd never call him a whore, and he would never call her a whore. In Randy's eyes, they were 'the welcoming committee' and that's the title they were sticking to.

"Now I didn't think you'd actually do it Aly" Randy started while choking back fits of laughter. After all it was close to 2 am, and everyone was sleep, including Mike. "Either you were seriously bored or you've lowered your standards. If the second one is the case, then I think I deserve another shot"

"Keep it in your pants Orton" Alyssa started while smiling and grabbing the money from his hands. "After all, when you and Maryse put up five grand each to complete a dare, I'm all game for it. I'm expensive, after all. You two now know that for handing me over the easiest ten grand I've ever made. Besides… Randal, what would Sam think?"

"Who said Sam would know?" Randy asked as his face crumbled a little, realizing that she was right. That was the easiest ten grand she ever made, and she was the highest paid Diva.

"Well maybe now Mike can be off of my back" Maryse started while handing over the five grand that was enclosed in her hand. Flipping her long blonde locks of hair behind her shoulder she giggled and inhaled. "après tout des gens de son statut ne peut même pas respirer le même air de l'un comme moi"

"Now you understand how I felt in there Maryse" Alyssa responded quickly, fully understanding the words from Maryse's lips. "Ugh, people of his kind should not be near people like us. Just like people like Barbie should not have been near you at any point in time Randy. I say this because I care, but she has like some weird thing going on with her eye when she sees you"

"Well Barbie is the least bit of your worries. I hear ECW has this new general manager and this set of twins there. I'm thinking I should pay a visit that way" Randy joked while wiggling his eyebrows, making Maryse and Alyssa laugh loudly and then run into the elevator.

On the elevator Alyssa thought about what had just happened and laughed. This whole new roster of newbies made everything cramp her style. No one here was worth the time or the chase. Yes she should focus on defending the title, but besides Maryse who else would dare to challenge her? Alyssa could beat anyone who even dared to try. However now she needs something to do with life.

"So what's next?" Alyssa mumbled while looking up at Randy. The doors opened and they connected eyes with a young and brooding Cody Rhodes.

"Game on…" Maryse mumbled before walking off with Randy on her heels, chuckling.

"I think so…" Alyssa whispered while keeping eye contact with Cody. The game was definitely on.


	2. Killa

*_*A/N: After reading this chapter  
I've come to the following conclusions:

1: My Cody Rhodes muse is a perv!!  
I mean read on and you will see why I say  
such things about my Cody Rhodes muse  
**WHO IN FACT  
**is a living person who speaks such ways  
about Codeman I might add

2: Pertaining to #1, I'm going to have to change the rating  
because i'm sure it's just going to get worse  
especially if my Cody muse has anything to say about this...

So everyone, comment and let me know  
what you think.

Comments = Chapters!!

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Every moment has a song and for this WWE Diva and one wrestler bound to be a "Legacy" the playlist seems to play songs of temptation. Cody Rhodes and Alyssa Foster love to play games. When the target seems to be each other, the stakes are raised big time. Her task: get him for a good time and well... no string sex. His task: get her just so he can have collected all the Diva's under his belt. How do you fail: fall in love. How will the promiscuous duo prevail? Cody/OC

* * *

**Chapter 2: Killa**

'_Shawty is a killa  
But i really want him _

_And i gotta have him tonight  
Straight heart breaker  
But it really dont matta  
'Cause i really want him tonight'_

**-Cherish **_**'Killa'**_

Cody stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room, hands behind his head and focused on the silence. The silence was peaceful, but any sound coming from any female's mouth that were moans, screams or name calling were better than any type of silence to Cody. The cool air from the air conditioner cooled off the sweat beads still slowly running down his chest. Sighing and feeling very proud of himself, he smiled. Another successful conquest, he thought to himself.

Silence is golden to Cody Rhodes, well… Cody Runnels. Actually, the first term was correct; Cody Runnels was a lover, meaning in a relationship. Cody Runnels was the kind of guy who would cuddle up on a couch and relax to watch movies. Cody Runnels would hold your bag and go shopping with you. Cody Runnels would buy you flowers and make you smile, or call just to say he loves you and that he wanted to hear your voice. Cody Runnels was the guy you'd bring to family functions and be so happy to call yours because of his sweetheart mentality.

This guy laying in the bed was Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes was all about the sex. Yes the weak one as perceived on television, was all about the rough, unbridled, hair pulling, back scratching kind of passion that would make anyone climax beyond count. Cody Rhodes was the kind of guy who loved to bend you over and pull your hips so hard into his, it would make you scream in the highest amount of pleasure. He was proud of his bedroom skills, from removing clothing with his teeth to the times he can make a girl climax in one session. To his count, his record is somewhere between nine and eleven. Two were questionable moans.

Now he lay in bed, bite marks on his shoulders from his thrusts into his newest conquest of the night. Her bottle blonde hair was on his shoulder he slowly turned to face her. Her face was still red and sweat still ran down her neck. He put in good work with this one tonight, which was one thing he knew.

Silence was golden… until she spoke…

"Oh my god Cody… I didn't know you were this good in bed. Ay dios mio" the bottle blonde spoke. Instantly, the second she spoke, Cody rolled his eyes and grunted in his head. He should remember to make sure she sleeps so he can keep the silence and the best thing about the sex. What was that best part? It was none other than the fact that he wouldn't have to speak to this person again because it was just a fuck session.

"I'm sure you didn't but you'll tell me anyway, won't you Milena?" Cody stated to Milena Roucka, who everyone else knew by her ring name, Rosa Mendes. Milena smiled and bit her bottom lip, slowly climbing her naked body back over Cody's. Cody felt drained until he saw her actions. Suddenly his throbbing member was almost as awake as he was.

"Hmmm… well do you have one more round left in you?" Milena asked seductively, grabbing hold of his, ahem 'Sergeant' who was damn near, um 'Standing at full attention'. "I mean unless you want to do something else…"

Before Milena could blink, his hands grabbed her and pushed her still sweaty body and slammed her hard down onto his shaft, making her eyes close and her mouth let out a pleasurable scream. Cody smiled as he laid her back and began to thrust hard into her, going back to work on her body.

The sounds from Milena's screams, in both English and Spanish, probably could be heard all the way upstairs. Cody grunted every now and again but only two thoughts ran through his mind as his member ran through her:

1: Come on Cody, hurry up and climax already

2: The quicker I'm done, the quicker she can shut the FUCK up!!

Her screams were a little too loud for his liking. Hell, Cody even flipped her over where she was on all fours and her face was in the pillows to drown out the sounds of her screams. Apparently, he started liking the view and the feel of her and worked a whole lot harder, which in turn made her scream and moan out his name even louder than before.

Great going Rhodes… real smart…

After her seventh, or maybe eighth, climax, he came as well. Her body collapsed onto the bed, slightly shaking and her breathing shaky. Cody, still pleased that he still had the capability to make a girl cum so much she would shake, smiled. And then the moment was ruined… again.

"Ay papi…" Milena said as she started to slowly turn over. "That was better than the first round" she informed a smiling Cody who was gripping himself, still staring over her body. "I didn't think I could keep going… or climaxing"

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I feel all sweaty…" Cody replied still looking at Milena. Once he closed the door, he rested his body on the door and rolled his eyes. Seriously she was annoying the shit out of him now. Sex is one thing, fucking is a whole new level… but when someone is ramming you from behind, you don't yell you love them in two languages! That was the deal breaker for Cody.

Stepping into the shower and letting the refreshing lukewarm water run down his back, he relaxed. He looked down at his throbbing member that he has definitely overworked tonight and smiled. _'You're a trooper for dealing with a Latina. I thought we knew better when we had sex with Melina…'_ he thought to himself and slowly began to stroke himself. It was intentionally supposed to be to stop it from hurting so damn much for the rough riding Milena had done on his penis, but with the combination of warm water and the grip of his own hand, slowly that 'relief' was making him want more.

Luckily the Latina read his mind and appeared in the shower. Her hands moved his and she continued this action for him. His eyes closed and he drifted to a place where pleasure and silence was all he'd get all day. Apparently the only way to keep her quiet is to shove something in her mouth, which is where his swollen member ended up.

One hour, more screams, major headache and annoyance later, Cody was dressed and leaving the hotel room. Placing his hands into his pockets, he sighed. So that was almost every girl on the roster; meaning both Raw and Smackdown. ECW girls weren't his type, which meant he was done Now that only left two girls to conquest to his knowledge. That would be the cute girl Barbie Blank, or Kelly Kelly to wrestling viewers and Maryse, the sexy one.

The doors opened and Cody smirked as he saw the blonde bombshell Maryse along with her partner in crime, the one sex kitten he forgot about, but had longing to hear scream his name, Alyssa Foster. The duo smiled and Cody thought of the sexiest things to do with those two girls in one room and included himself. Slowly he watched the girls exit.

"Game on…" Maryse mumbled before walking off with Randy on her heels, chuckling.

"I think so…" Alyssa whispered while keeping eye contact with Cody.

Cody and Alyssa walked away from each other; Cody walked onto the elevator as Alyssa walked off. The doors closed and Cody smiled as his member did all the thinking for him.

"I know what you are thinking and I'm way ahead of you… time for a new game…" Cody replied to himself before walking off the elevator when it stopped on his floor

***_*REVIEW!!!*_***


	3. On My Radar

_*_*A/N: Sooo  
I got my laptop back!!!_

_It's been swiped clean so I lost like  
**EVERYTHING**  
which sucked ass, but I'm back  
and hopefully this week I will be on a posting vengence  
_

_So now my Cody Rhodes muse can be happy now  
because there's a new chapter up  
and then after that my Randy and Ted muses will be satisfied_

_If I don't help my John Cena muse (me) first..._

_**ANYWAY**  
new chapter..._

_comments=chapters *_*_

* * *

**Summary:** Every moment has a song and for this WWE Diva and one wrestler bound to be a "Legacy" the playlist seems to play songs of temptation. Cody Rhodes and Alyssa Foster love to play games. When the target seems to be each other, the stakes are raised big time. Her task: get him for a good time and well... no string sex. His task: get her just so he can have collected all the Diva's under his belt. How do you fail: fall in love. How will the promiscuous duo prevail? Cody/OC

* * *

**Chapter 3: On My Radar**

_'Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges I like them rough  
A man with a __Midas touch__  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush...._  
- Britney Spears _**'Radar'**_

Alyssa thought long and hard about the conversation that occured last night. It was a very lucrative offer, that's for sure. It was more than the amount that intrigued her, it was the chase and the point of the game to her. It was beyond money, beyond time; to Alyssa it was all about the conquest and to hear if the rumors she had been told by the locker room Diva's, both Smackdown and Raw alike, were worth the chase. It seemed he had some sort of good qualities, but she was just interested in the sex.

How does she make this chase work? That's the question. There's more than one way to approach things when you think about it. There's the subtle ways of flirtation, or straight out grabbing his crotch and dropping down to her knees and engulfing him into her warm mouth.

Although after thought, Cody isn't ready for that kind of things with Alyssa....

Which then bought her right back to everything last night....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Maryse, Randy and Alyssa sat on Alyssa's bed for the night. Alyssa emerged from the bathroom in her black and red boy short underwear and small black tank top

"Ooh yes temptation at its best in the form of Aly" Randy joked while biting his bottom lip and standing. "Exactly what do I get for just one more night with you?"

Alyssa smirked and walked closer to Randy. Her pink lips pouting and her right hand running over the growing erection in Randy's pants . Maryse, used to the obvious sexual tension between the duo that will never dissolve. They had their fair share of fuck sessions and that was it. They fucked. Randy's eyes slowly began to close as Alyssa started to grab the erection from outside of his pants. "You want know what it'll take?" Alyssa asked seductively.

Randy couldn't respond; Randy was so turned on from feeling her hand outside his pants that it was beginning to turn him on rapidly. Tilting his head back and sighing in pure ecstasy, all Randy could do to respond was moan in passion. Randy lifted his left hand, caressing the sweet between her legs. Alyssa moaned and giggled, standing on the tip of her toes before tightening her grip on Randy's erection. Randy snapped out of the world and closed his eyes tightly before wincing slightly. "Aly, what the fuck?"

"Just because you gave me $5,000 to sleep with the Miz, doesn't mean you get another shot at the best piece of sex you've ever gotten" Alyssa said forcefully. Randy groaned and Alyssa released her grip with a smile. Maryse remained on the bed, giggling up a storm.

"You asked for it Randal" Maryse said between giggles. The blonde brushed her hair from her face and sighed, catching her breath from laughing at that ordeal. Alyssa laughed and fixed her shirt. "You were the stupid male who thought with the wrong head"

Alyssa minorly snorted and giggled once she saw the expression on Randy's face as he held onto his throbbing, in both lust and pain, member. Randy slowly sat down on the bed and groaned while staring at Alyssa who wore a smirk across her face and winking at Randy who just glared. Pushing a loose strand from her face, she sighed and looked at Maryse who was still laughing.

"Well, as eventful as that was, what is the new game and target? I mean, Mike Mizanin was way too easy of a target. All it took was for me to say hi and I already had him ready to get into the sack with me" Alyssa stated while sighing. "I mean come on guys. I'm getting bored-"

"There's always sweet…innocent…darling Cody Runnels…" Randy blurted out, making Maryse and Alyssa's head snap up to look at an obviously amused Randy. "Okay, so he isn't innocent, trust me I tour and travel with the kid. However I do think it's a nice little conquest."

"Oui…" Maryse stated while slowly standing up and stroking the top of her soft blonde hair. Slowly she turned to face the two sitting on the bed and smiled. "It is the perfect chance to put all those rumors to rest and to be able to see if the youngest Legacy member is worthwhile-"

"Wait, whoa hold on" Alyssa interrupted while standing up herself. She ran her hands through her locks of brown and exhaled sharply. Alyssa rested her hands on her hips and scoffed before raising her hand in protest to speak. "You mean to tell me that my next little conquest is someone who listens to this jerk off…" Alyssa stated while pointing at Randy who seemed more interested in stopping the pain in his crotch than to anything Alyssa said at the current moment. "on a regular basis like Cody Runnels? Fuck, you might as well throw in Ted DiBiase while we're at it-"

"The minister's kid is married remember? He thinks cheating is a carnal sin and wants to please his father and of course stay true to his prude wife Kristen" Randy retorted while slowly standing and walking to the two voluptuous women in the room. Randy sighed and looked at the two women. "Besides, Ted wouldn't be worth the fun because he wouldn't fall to your games. A really hot fan hit on him and he turned her down. His loss was Cena's gain apparently-"

"Didn't he just get married?" Alyssa asked.

"Apparently he's still a whore…" Maryse mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, think of all the rumors and whispers of all the stupid little Divas you hate…" Randy started as he walked behind Alyssa. His breath traced the curves of her neck, causing her to close her eyes and sigh to herself. "Think of all those fake, plastic breasted females that you fight on a constant basis-"

"Not including me Alyssa…" Maryse said making Alyssa chuckle. Randy leaned closer to Alyssa's ear and breathing onto her neck. The warmth of his body and his breath made Alyssa go into a daze, another world if you must. Randy stopped and hovered over her ear and inhaled before speaking.

"Think of all those stories you heard about how much of an great fuck you've learned from other Divas that Cody Runnels is…" Randy whispered into Alyssa's ear. Alyssa's eyes opened but off into a stare. Her eyes were fixated across the room, soaking in every word lingering off of Randy's lips that were molded of perfection. "Think about how much you'd put him to shame with your sex skills… and then leave him wanting more like the rest of the men you've fucked-"

"Oh like you Randy?" Alyssa asked with a smirk and turned to Randy who was smirking. "Okay, so let's say I decide to go along with this little… adventure. Operation Cody if you want to name it that, what's the wagers? What the fuck is in it for all of us-"

"I'm thinking twenty thousand dollars" Maryse quickly stated making Alyssa stiffen. Slowly she turned and faced her sinister smiling friend. Maryse shifted her weight to her right side and eyed Alyssa while chuckling. "Oui… twenty thousand dollars… from both of us"

"You mean a grand total of forty thousand dollars for sleeping with a little Cody Rhodes?" Alyssa asked amused. This definitely got her attention and it always got her going when there was a high stake. "Seriously?"

"Yep and the game is simple…" Randy started before circling Alyssa and then taking his place right next to Maryse. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Fuck him and have him fall for you. You don't fuck him or you fall in love with him… you lose all the money. Listen, either take the opportunity or leave it…"

And with those words, the trio stood in silence, but a silence they recognized.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Alyssa changed into her ring gear and held on to the small pieces of paper that was stowed away in her travel duffel bag. Opening one it was the written agreement between the three people who were in the room, and the other was a secret paper between two of the bodies in that room that night. Sighing, Alyssa closed the papers and walked out of the locker room and bumped hard into a figure. Trying to regain her balance, she grabbed onto pectoral muscles that were firm yet strong. Arms that were definitely powerful caught her and held her to keep her up. It was right then she looked into the eyes of her savior and smiled.

"Well… good to see you Alyssa…" the voice said. Smiling and chuckling, Alyssa straightened up and threw on her flirtatious charm.

"Cody…" Alyssa said seductively while running her hand across his chest as she stood up and walked away. Swaying her hips and walking away, she knew she silently set the bomb ticking in his head. Slowly inhaling Alyssa whispered to herself "3…2…1…"

"Alyssa… can I have a moment of your time?" Cody yelled back to her. Alyssa giggled and scratched her head.

"Ka-boom" Alyssa whispered before slowly turning and facing a seductively smiling Cody.

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	4. Gotta Have Her

*_*_A/N: HA HA HA HA HA HA_

**_I'M BBBBAAAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!_**

_I'm slowly losing all inspirations  
for **ALL** stories  
(yes shocker that means my John one too. Gasp and Aww)_

_**HOWEVER**  
with enough bugging from my Cody Rhodes muse  
and having some new (yet old) music on my phone and MP3 player  
some inspirations came back  
THIS was one of them._

_So Cody muse, have fun!_

_Reviews=chapters ppl  
**SO START REVIEWING**!!!_*_*

* * *

**Summary:** Every moment has a song and for this WWE Diva and one wrestler bound to be a "Legacy" the playlist seems to play songs of temptation. Cody Rhodes and Alyssa Foster love to play games. When the target seems to be each other, the stakes are raised big time. Her task: get him for a good time and well... no string sex. His task: get her just so he can have collected all the Diva's under his belt. How do you fail: fall in love. How will the promiscuous duo prevail? Cody/OC

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gotta Have Her**

'_One look is all that it took  
To get me locked in a trance  
This girl got class_

_a lot of sass…'_

-**Menudo **_**"Gotta Have Her"**_

The duo stood standing across from each other. Yes, the game had officially begun, yet the other was completely oblivious that there was a game being played. Alyssa stood comfortably in her body, as she always did. This was the kind of sex appeal she exuded, as well as Maryse, that made every guy go crazy about her. It was more than the light brown hair, the hazel eyes, the lean and well taken care of 5'7 frame. It was more than any physical feature she wore in pure perfection like clothing, it was the sex appeal she had.

Cody, as well as the rest of the roster of all three brands, could easily be blinded and mesmerized by the plump of her perfect pink lips that were always behind lip gloss. The male species can always feel their mouth water when they get a look of her perfect and real breast, her vivacious curves and stunning smile. It was more than her sultry voice, or the way her hips seemed to sway while she walked down a hall. Whatever it was, it was working and it almost had Cody hooked from the second she turned around to face him. He wanted to rest his hands at the small of her back, feeling the bare skin in his hands and smell the scent that radiated off of her skin. Cody wanted to feel her warmth of her mouth in his mouth and he almost acted on it…

…almost is the key word, as he remembered his game plan.

There stood Cody Rhodes, dark hair which contrasted with his light eyes and olive skin that left sporadic beauty marks on his skin. His body was amazingly and cleverly sculpted to a wrestling perfection. His pectoral muscles were strong and his abdomen was remarkable, washboards didn't event compare to them. His lips were always pouting, but full of seduction that could make any girl submit to kiss them.

Alyssa eyed his lips as they slowly started to turn up into a smirk. Slowly she wanted her lips to crash into his, their lips dancing with each others. She wanted to hear him moan lightly into her mouth as the tip of her tongue would slowly graze his bottom lip, asking for the entry in which he wouldn't deny. Alyssa wanted to force him upon the wall and kiss him passionately with so much lust and seduction that he would want to fuck her senseless on the catering table next to the Pepsi cans.

But she knew that moment had to wait, for the game had to be done perfectly…

Instead the duo stayed in somewhat of a silence, watching the other to see who would make the first impossible move. Cody smirked and looked down at the floor before slowly lifting his head and looking up at Alyssa.

"You said you wanted a moment of my time Rhodes. You've got it and you go all creepy quiet on me…" Alyssa stated seductively while shifting her weight to her right side and resting her hands on her hips. Cody chuckled and sighed before scratching his head and speaking.

"Sorry, that was kind of stalker loser-ish of me" Cody responded. Cody licked his lips and slowly started to walk toward Alyssa as she matched his movement. "I don't think we've spoken much these past few months-"

"Make it a year and you'd be right Mr. Legacy" Alyssa mocked with a lace of temptation in her voice. Cody chuckled and locked his gaze on the curves of Alyssa's body. Normally she would snap her fingers and demand that the person look her in the eyes, but at the extent that this game was going, she decided to just shrug it off and laugh to herself. "I think the most we spoke was after you started hanging around the locker room with daddy dearest-"

"Yes and you were currently heel and feuding with Mickie James. I remember those days…" Cody stated as he slowly started walking around Alyssa's frame, taking in every detail about her body. "You were a lot less approachable those days"

"I didn't have Maryse that much those days. I was here at Raw, she was on Smackdown… enough said" Alyssa seductively responded as she felt Cody's presence revolve around her as if she were the sun and he was the earth, gliding around. Finally Cody stopped and locked eyes with Alyssa. A smirk spread across her face as she took the opportunity to now circle around him, taking in his body and figure. Inhaling sharply as she liked exactly what she saw, she giggled "My, have you grown Rhodes…" she started as her manicured fingernails traced its way across the broad and muscular shoulder blades of Cody.

Cody closed his eyes at the touch of Alyssa's fingertips against his skin. Electricity flowed through his body and he slowly exhaled. The surge of temptation slowly started traveling down to his member, but keeping control of the situation he slowly turned his head to the left, catching the gaze of Alyssa who was in front of him now. "I'm not the same little Cody from back then. I guess the next question would be, do you like what you see?"

Alyssa giggled and started to ease backwards, leaving Cody wanting more. "It's a nice sight… I'll give you that much Rhodes" Alyssa said with a smile. Slowly as she turned to walk away, Cody's hand grabbed hers, sending the shockwave of heat and electricity down her arm and into her core. Alyssa closed her eyes and inhaled before opening them and keeping a straight face. Slowly she faced Cody "Yes Cody?"

"I don't think I'm done with my moments of your time…Foster…" Cody minorly mocked, calling her by her last name as she does him, however his was more in a flirtatious way. Alyssa smirked and nodded, fully facing Cody. "I was wondering about your tag match tonight-"

"Mixed-tag to be exact Cody" Alyssa corrected while folding her arms, which worked perfectly with her plan. Her arms lifted her already perfect breast higher, making them stand out more. Cody's eyes drifted down to her amazing chest, taking in the sight of the dip of cleavage and the color of her skin. Alyssa chuckled and snapped her fingers, catching Cody's attention. "I'm up here…?" she stated. Cody smirked and Alyssa shook her head "What about my match?"

"Do you have a partner lined up yet?" Cody asked.

"I'm a babyface, you're a heel. Sorry, you have officially put yourself out of the running to be my partner for the night" Alyssa stated in a matter-of-a-factly tone. She flipped her brown hair off her shoulder and looked back at Cody. "Why?"

"Because I'm in that match tonight with your opponent, Jillian and I'm against whomever you choose as a partner tonight" Cody started. "I just wanted to wish you luck to you and your partner tonight"

"I'm thinking maybe I should pick Ted, besides he'll be face soon and it gives me a reason to give a REAL celebration over the huge fact that we won…" Alyssa stated. "Or maybe John would love to be my partner-"

"What do I get if I win?" Cody asked while standing mere inches away from Alyssa's face. Their breath lingered and intertwined in the small space between them; their eyes darting from facial feature to facial feature of the person standing in front of them. Alyssa smiled and lightly stroked Cody's cheek.

"You get the thought of me… doing the things you wished you could get me to do. However because you're sweet little Rhodes, you wouldn't get the chance or have the balls to do for real" Alyssa responded as Cody slightly scoffed.

"That's the problem Alyssa…" Cody started "I'm not as sweet… and definitely not as" Cody started before looking down at his member and then back up at Alyssa "little as you think I am. You just need to notice these things"

Alyssa laughed and let her finger fall from the nape of his neck and trail down his chest before falling off just above his belly button. "Sure… if you say so. Regardless of who you are, you wouldn't even know how to handle me-"

"You sure about that?" Cody asked

"I'm sure..." Alyssa giggled. "Good luck out there… Rhodes…"

With that said, Alyssa turned around and swayed her hips as she walked away from Cody who only had one thing in mind; Cody definitely had to have her, and make her eat her own words…


	5. Automatic

_*_*A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!  
So It's been a while  
I had lost all inspiration for ALL my stories  
but i'm back!!!_

_Give it a minute  
I'll come back with a new chapter  
if you have a song idea, then message me  
and then i'll listen to it and add it!_

_ENJOY!!!!*_*_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Automatic**

_"You will always do  
what she decides  
'Cause she's got the key to getting you started  
Automatic  
'Cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic  
Boy she's taking over you  
I'm talking to you  
She'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy so it's ok'"  
- "Automatic" Elize_

Cody had stepped fresh out of the shower and sighed. He had lost his mixed tag-team match against Alyssa and her tag partner, Kofi Kingston. Despite the distraction Ted, Maryse and Randy tried to serve to the babyface tag-team, DX and Melina evened the score. Jillian who was so lost through the commotion, didn't notice Alyssa gearing up to spear the former Divas champion of a mere five minutes. Cody tried to break up the count, but Kofi countered by serving Cody a little 'Trouble in Paradise'

It wasn't losing that upset Cody, it was never losing because he loved to just be out there and show that he's not as weak as you would think he is. It was the mere thirty seconds to a fuckin' minute of privacy and created world he had with Alyssa that pissed him the fuck off.

The bell rang and Alyssa's entrance music hit since she was the winner. Kofi lifted her arm in victory until the referee lifted both Kofi and Alyssa's arms up. Alyssa hugged Kofi tightly before Cody started to move. His eyes locked onto Alyssa's body and then to her eyes. Alyssa looked down at Cody and smirk before dancing to her entrance music. Her hips swayed as she grabbed Kofi's hand to dance with her. Although he was in pain, his focus was on the curve of her body and how Kofi's hands ran over her bare skin. The giggle coming her throat echoed in his ears and the glare she gave Cody who still laid down in the ring was laced with a seduction only he could decode. Alyssa hugged Kofi once more and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen and him to smile wider.

Cody fuckin' knew Kofi won, so why rub it in Alyssa is all the screamed in his head as he watched the duo walk up the ramp.

The shower had relaxed him; the hot water soothed the throbbing in his head and his hand relieved the sexual tension he had while picturing what could have happened if he won tonight with Alyssa.

Cody would be the first one to admit, he's not using his 'A' game when it comes down to landing Alyssa. He would have had her when he first asked for her time; she would have been screaming in ecstasy within the few moments she would have been in his presence alone.

Drying his hair and pulling a white tank top over his head, his Legacy co-horts, Randy and Ted, had entered the locker room.

"Tough loss to Kofi man..." Ted minorly joked while slapping Cody's shoulder. Ted recently had been on a winning streak and had become the number one contender for Miz's United States Championship by defeating Jack Swagger.

"Yeah well this war really isn't over between Kofi and myself" Cody stated pushing his arm through the sleeve of the button up shirt "I'll get him next time-"

"Yeah, if Alyssa hadn't gotten to him already due to the win..." Randy started with a smirk. "Speaking of Alyysa, what was up with the..." Randy started before silently chuckling and then straightening up to look at Cody "...little looks between Alyssa and you?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked sharply. "She's your friend, you should know her better than anyone else-"

"Did she take a hit too hard and thought you were cute?" Randy asked laughing. Ted chuckled but turned his back and continued to dress.

"Kiss my ass Randal" Cody snapped back before walking to the door and fixing his button up shirt. He had a new determination in mind, tonight he was going to make Alyssa his, and she was going to be screaming his name tonight.

Kofi was going to get no kind of play...

Cody reached his destination, which in all honesty not that hard to find since Alyssa's name was on the door and Kofi was walking out of her room. Cody's blood began to rise and he smiled to himself as he watched Alyssa trail behind Kofi, still dressed in ring attire. As Kofi walked away, a nice distance ahead of Alyssa, Cody sped up his steps and gently grabbed the arm of Alyssa. She smirked and stood straight, calling out to Kofi that she'd catch up with him at catering.

"Well this doesn't surprise me" Alyssa giggled. "You didn't win Cody, therefore you don't get a prize-"

"Yes I got that part of the deal, however the silent end of the deal, which was my half, you get..." Cody started. Alyssa smirked once more and tilted her head as if she was asking a question silently. Cody chuckled and stepped closer to Alyssa "...a date with none other than me"

Alyssa smiled and giggled before sighing and resting her hand on Cody's shoulder. "Aww... that's so cute. But no thanks"

Cody scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said no thanks. Was it not clear enough?" Alyssa asked with a smile before starting to walk away. Cody shook his head and caught up with Alyssa, grabbing her arm to stop her in her tracks before looking her in the eye. "Do you need sign language or something-"

"No I heard you, it's just that... I thought we had a little something here" Cody replied with a smile. Alyssa smiled and ran her thumb across Cody's cheek.

"Cody... poor little Cody..." Alyssa started before sighing and opening her hoodie, revealing her black lace bra. Small sweat beads ran down her chest and Cody's eyes caught it, although his gaze never left Alyssa's. "You thought we had a little something due to a small conversation we had before a match? You must be in dire need of some ass-"

"Actually I think you're the one who will be missing out on an amazing night if you decide to not take a chance with me" Cody stated adjusting his shirt. "I think that you need to rethink the offer Alyssa"

Alyssa bit her lip and moved closer to Cody, hovering over his lips and smiling. The smell of her Watermelon lip gloss fought into his nose, tingling his skin. Alyssa could hear both of their hearts beating in a rythym unlike none she'd ever heard before. It was in sync and fit perfectly. Chuckling, she sighed and ran her index finger over Cody's chest, making him minorly shiver. "Why should I reconsider?"

Cody was at a loss for words. This was his secondary game, obviously he'd have to use the 'A' game, but witht he way Alyssa was acting with him, his mind went completely blank. Alyssa giggled and backed up.

"Listen when you come up with some sort of an idea... get back to me... okay?" Alyssa stated while smiling. Walking away, Cody shook his head. She left him speechless...


End file.
